1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus capable of carrying out a multicolor copy (hereinafter referred to as single scan multicolor copy) in one copy operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is practicable that in a copying machine capable of carrying out a multicolor copy after a specified single scan multicolor copy mode is cancelled, a specific developing unit is always selected so as to carry out a next copy.
A single scan multicolor copy mode is specified in order to increase the efficiency owing to the change of colors of particular portions of a number of original documents. For example, some portions of a description of several pages are often copied in color. Headlines, charts, photographs or the like of a sheet of a manuscript are also copied in color. In continuously copying remaining original documents by selecting a specific developing unit after a single scan multicolor copy mode is cancelled, the following problem arises: If the developing unit to be used for copying the remaining documents is different from the one which has been specified in carrying out a multicolor copy, it is necessary to select the developing unit which has been used before the single scan multicolor copy is carried out, which is troublesome for an operator and much time is required in carrying out a copy operation. Therefore, the development of an improved copying machine capable of accomplishing a single scan multicolor copy has been desired.